Inseguridades
by Fcda
Summary: Una talentosa chica nueva en la universidad despierta en Ritsu un sentimiento que la lleva a conocer su lado más oscuro y depresivo, sin saber cuán importante es ella para aquella joven.


**Inseguridades**

«¿Te sientes bien?» se había convertido en una pregunta recurrente aquellos días en la universidad. Tosas mis allegadas me repetían ese interrogante cada vez que nos veíamos. Y en cada ocasión respondía con un escueto «bien» y una sonrisa fingida.

Mio insistía más que el resto. Es mi mejor amiga y la persona que mejor me conoce en el mundo. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal conmigo en insistía en que lo hablara, pero… ¿Cómo explicarle que me siento fuera de sitio? ¿Cómo decirle que me siento mediocre? ¿Cómo expresarle mi deseo de renunciar a mi propia banda porque me siento un estorbo para mis compañeras?

Mio no lo entendería. Ella no es mediocre. Ella siempre está mejorando. Cada letra que escribe es mejor que la anterior. Cada vez su técnica en el bajo es más pulida. Cada día su voz es más hermosa…

Yui, Azusa y Mugi tampoco se quedan atrás. Las dos guitarristas mejoran juntas, aprendiendo la una de la otra. Creí que Yui también se rezagaría, pero… ¡Esa cabeza hueca aprende a pasos agigantados! Para completar, se le está contagiando la disciplina constante de Azusa, quien ha estado enriqueciendo su lenguaje musical, saliéndose de la zona de confort que el jazz representa para ella. Y, por si fuera poco, Mugi volvió a tomar clases de piano e incluso ganó un concurso.

No crean que es por falta de práctica. Ensayo a diario e intento mejoras, pero siento que estoy empeorando. Toco cada vez más acelerada, mi métrica se siente inconsistente, no puedo mantener un volumen equilibrado… A veces quisiera clavar las baquetas en los parches y abandonarlo todo.

No es mi intención culpar a alguien, pero todo mi malestar comenzó cuando la vi tocar a ella. Su técnica refinada pero potente, su precisión de reloj atómico, su versatilidad… ¡Incluso canta un par de canciones de su banda! Lo peor es que afirma llevar apenas algo más de dos años tocando. Esa chica me superaba, me hacía sentir insegura… La envidiaba.

Pero todo cambió una tarde. Estaba sola en mi habitación, mirando al techo, tratando de poner mi mente en blanco. Evadí el ensayo diciendo que me sentía enferma. No era completamente verdad, pero sí me sentía fatal. Por mi mente pasaban todos los recuerdos que adquirí desde que comencé a tocar. Aprendí por mi cuenta, imitando lo que escuchaba en mi música y lo que veía en los conciertos. Me preguntaba si ella aprendió igual o si tuvo algún profesor.

Creí que ver el DVD de mi banda favorita, _The_ _Who,_ me ayudaría a superar mi mal rato. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez no funcionó. Ver a Keith Moon tocando con esa fuerza, ese ímpetu y esa maestría que lo caracterizaba produjo el efecto en contrario al que deseaba, pero continuaba torturándome al no querer quitarlo. Sentada frente al computador con los audífonos puestos a buen volumen y los ojos fijos en la pantalla, no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado en mi habitación hasta que sentí sus brazos sobre mis hombros y vi cómo cerraba la ventana del reproductor multimedia, habría el navegador y buscaba " _drum_ _fails_ _"_ en YouTube.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Mio?! —reclamé.

—Intento subir tu ánimo. Es contraproducente ver a tus ídolos cuando te sientes insegura —respondió con voz calmada.

No tenía la más mínima intención de reír, no en ese estado de ánimo tan depresivo, pero… Ver a bateristas de diferentes niveles teniendo fallos que iban desde ruptura de baquetas y parches hasta pérdidas de tempo monstruosas… Llámenme cruel, pero eso me hizo reír hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Mio cuando consideró que había reído lo suficiente.

—Un poco. —Sequé las lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro y pude verla sonreír—. ¿Cómo sabías que me siento insegura?

—Vamos, Ritsu. Llevamos años siendo amigas. Te conozco bastante bien. Siempre que algo te inquieta intentas evadirlo y tu actuación como tú misma no es creíble. ¿Qué te tiene así?

Suspiré. Quizás Mio no me entendería, pero siempre me ha apoyado en momentos así. Ella es buena escuchando y aconsejando.

—Me siento estancada —confesé—. Mientras Yui, Azusa, Mugi y tú mejoran cada día, yo sigo igual. Incluso creo que estoy empeorando…

—Te equivocas —interrumpió Mio—. Has mejorado un montón desde que nos graduamos de Sakuragaoka. He visto la dedicación que le pones a la batería cuando decides practicar en serio. ¿Hay algo que pueda estarte causando esa sensación?

—Creo que es envidia. Me comencé a sentir así cuando vi tocar a Yukari Sakuma. Ella lleva menos tiempo tocando que yo y es asombrosa.

Admitirlo en voz alta me hizo sentir liberada. No tengo nada en contra de esa chica, solo me sentía mal al saber que ella, siendo menor, ya era mucho mejor que yo.

—¿Desde cuándo vez la música como una competencia? —me reprendió Mio—. Tú siempre la viste como algo divertido, algo con qué liberarte del estrés del día a día.

—Supongo que tanta competencia con Onna Gumi me afectó. Akira nos ama, pero no quiere admitirlo.

Sonreí. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, una sonrisa sincera se formaba en mi rostro. Mio soltó una risilla por mi comentario.

Gracias a ella logré sentirme mejor conmigo misma, pero necesitaba volver a trabajar mis brazos y piernas para sentir que volvía a estar en forma. Con tal intención, fui al salón de música, creyendo que estaba vacío, pero no era así. Escuchar el sonido de la batería me cohibió un poco de entrar. No quería interrumpir a quien sea que estuviese tocando. Su tempo era muy bueno y parecía tocar aquellos rudimentos sin mayor esfuerzo. Pero nada era perfecto. De un momento a otro, un golpe mal ubicado resonó, interrumpiendo a aquella persona.

Segundos después, la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a quien había estando practicando: Yukari Sakuma. Al verme, sonrió, se puso frente a mí e hizo una reverencia.

—Es un gran honor tenerla frente a mí, Tainaka-senpai —afirmó—. Siempre he sido una gran fanática suya. Su fuerza y vitalidad fueron lo que me inspiraron a tocar la batería.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Yo? ¿Siendo la inspiración de una baterista tan genial como ella?

—Me alegra saber que te inspiré, Sakuma-chan —aseguré con una gran sonrisa—. Saber eso me hace muy feliz.

No dijimos más. Ella se fue casi brincando de alegría, mientras que yo, con la autoestima y el ego por las nubes, entré al salón y practiqué un buen rato- Gracias a Mio y a Yukari Sakuma, mis inseguridades se fueron.

 _Fin._


End file.
